


The Thing About Libraries

by sophie_448



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Libraries, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, improper use of libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Sex in the library. That's it.





	The Thing About Libraries

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for shadowchaser44 .

They had been in the library for hours, or possibly days. When the wrinkled little librarian had gotten an idea of the scope of their research, she had accommodatingly showed them to one of the private study rooms in the back of the building. Stacks of boxes filled with centuries-old town records were piled high around them in the cramped space and Sam was starting to suspect they were breeding because he and Dean didn’t seem to be making any progress. He huffed in annoyance. This backwater hadn’t even heard of microfiche, let alone the internet or digital archives.

He impatiently shoved his overly long bangs out of his face only to have them flop back into his eyes immediately. A low chuckle sounded from the seat to his right.

“Tired of the library, geek boy?” Dean inquired a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Sam turned the full force of his bitch face on his brother.

“Just focus so we can find out what we’re hunting and get out of here,” he snapped testily. Dean smirked, but turned back to his own stack of records. Sam tried to take his own advice, but after another couple of minutes trying to make out something written in cramped, antiquated handwriting, his gaze drifted to his brother.

The sight of Dean up to his elbows in ancient documents, surrounded by piles of dusty books, sparked something in Sam’s weary mind. He licked his lips and felt his breathing quicken slightly. Sensing his gaze, Dean looked up and caught the stare that had nothing to do with researching their latest case. He arched his eyebrows and grinned knowingly, opening his mouth to make a smart-ass remark.

Before he could, however, his brother lunged for him. Something along the lines of “mmmph,” was all he managed to get out around Sam’s lips as he was suddenly being kissed energetically. He relaxed into the kiss, grinning slightly against Sam’s lips. Sam was leaning over his chair, hands braced on each arm, legs on either side of Dean’s.

Dean, deciding there was entirely too much space between them, wound his hands up around Sam’s waist, tugging strategically so his brother was suddenly straddling him, every inch of them pressed close. He swallowed Sam’s surprised yelp and they continued kissing. Sam worried Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth, tugging just a little less than gently. Dean groaned low in his throat and captured his brother’s mouth again. When he noticed several particular inches of Sam perking up interestedly, he pulled away from the kiss and angled his head significantly at the door which was slightly ajar. Sam followed his gaze and coughed in embarrassment, a slight flush creeping up his throat when he realized he’d been macking on his brother when anyone could have walked in.

Embarrassment faded quickly, though, to be replaced by a determined look that had all the blood making a quick exit from Dean’s upstairs brain. Sam pushed himself up and crossed the tiny room in about a step and half. He pushed the door closed, pleased to notice it had a latch which he flipped quickly.

By the time he turned around, Dean had followed him up out of the chair and he found himself manhandled up against the wall. His brother palmed his cock roughly through his jeans, simultaneously scraping his teeth along Sam’s throat. Then he was sinking to his knees, working the closure of his pants quickly. Sam’s cock sprang free, and Dean was all over him with hands and mouth in an instant. The exquisite sensation had Sam whimpering high and desperate.

Dean pulled his head back and smirked up the long line of his brother’s body. “Easy there, Sammy. Want the whole library to know what we’re up to in here?”

Sam growled in annoyance. “Fuck you, Dean.”

Dean cocked his head and shrugged one shoulder incorrigibly. “Yeah, okay.” He scrambled up off his knees, reaching for his bag. He fumbled around for a moment before coming up with a bottle of lube. He tossed it at Sam who stared at him incredulously.

“You brought lube to the library, Dean?”

“Hey, it pays to be prepared!”

“Yeah, fucking boy scout, that’s you,” Sam muttered, but he was already popping the cap and squeezing some out onto his fingers, kicking his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. Dean was working on getting his own clothes off, dropping his pants haphazardly on the floor and then bracing himself against the wall.

Sam came up behind him and slid a slick finger inside, then two, then three, opening him up and preparing him. When Dean was thrusting back against his fingers, biting back moans of pleasure, Sam withdrew his hand. He slicked his cock quickly and thoroughly, then pushed the head up against his brother’s opening. He thrust in slowly, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip at the effort of controlling his entry.

When he was all the way in, Dean sighed deeply. Sam waited until he felt his brother’s body adjust to him, then started to move. In moments, Dean was matching his frantic rhythm. Sam felt himself getting close, and Dean was making those little panting moans that meant he was too. He reached around and gripped the base of his brother’s cock, eliciting a whimper of protest.

“Shh, just hold on,” he whispered. He thrust a couple more times, groaning as he came inside his brother. Then he was pulling out carefully and lowering himself to his knees. He nudged Dean to turn around, which he did eagerly. Sam took his brother’s achingly hard cock in his mouth. Normally he teased and tasted, but Dean was too far gone for that. A couple of wet pulls was all it took for him to come, spurting against the back of Sam’s throat. Sam swallowed convulsively and pulled back.

Dean slid down the wall to collapse beside Sam, pulling him in by his curly hair. He kissed him messily, tasting himself on his brother’s tongue. Sam pulled back, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “So,” he mumbled, “Think we can get that research done now?”

Dean laughed. “Just gimme a minute, okay?”

*~*~*~*

When they left the library several hours later, the librarian blushed all the way up to the roots of her white hair as they passed, busying herself with something on her desk and refusing to look at them. Outside the doors, the brothers shared a look. “Sam,” Dean said in mock seriousness, “I don’t think we were quiet enough.”

Sam’s expression passed through shock and horror before settling on unholy glee. He tried and failed to suppress the peals of laughter bubbling up in his throat. Dean quickly joined him and soon they were laughing so hard they could hardly stand. They stumbled their way to the car, shoving each other playfully.

“Jerk,” Sam said as they got in.

“Bitch,” Dean responded. Sam’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh, I’m the bitch?”

Dean just coughed and turned the key in the ignition. He let the blaring of Metallica serve as his answer.


End file.
